The present invention is related to an improved electric vibrator tool which is equipped with an eccentric disc so as to make the same reciprocally operated; and the present vibrator tool can be powered by common batteries or by rechargeable ones or by A.C. power source via an adaptor and a concealed switch is actuated by way of rotation of the front end of the tool, preventing the switch from being accidently actuated.
Portable electric tools have been widely used for the past because the advancement of the technology in the battery industry and the availabilty of cheap and efficient rechargeable batteries, and electric adaptors for various purpose can also be easily obtained in the shops. There are a number of vibrator tools based on the reciprocating operation of an eccentric disc popularly adopted by people in the carving and tatooing business. The conventional electric vibrator tools still have some inherent problems which are given as below:
1. The power supply depends on either the batteries or an A.C. source transformed via an adaptor that are generally not compatible; when batteries run out or become weak and no other power source is available, the operation of the tools becomes impossible and causes great inconveinence.
2. The control buttons of the conventional tools are either operated by pressing or by pushing via a finger, this type of buttons are easily accidently actuated, resulting in the sudden stop or start of the tools.
The present inventor has noticed the disadvantages of the prior art and works out an improved electric vibrator tool which is free from the above problems and can be operated in a safer and more convenient manner.